First Love
by x3.Lucie.Alice.x3
Summary: First Love : et si le premier amour était le bon ? Myungsoo ne sait plus trop quoi en penser mais une chose est sûre... Sungyeol, vous ne pouvez pas vous séparer ! O.S., dépressif [si si si], et... pas de happy ending... Basé sur la chanson First Love des After School


Bouuuh ! *évite les pierres*  
Ne me frappez paaas~ ! Okay, j'ai pas vraiment updaté [joli verbe.] ces derniers mois mais quand même~ !  
Alors, alors, laissez-moi tout expliquer !  
Deux coupines [owiii] se sont lancé un défi : écrire un OS sur le thème "First Love : et si le premier amour était le bon."  
À ce moment j'étais à fond dans la chanson First Love des After School du coup, toute cette histoire est basée dessus !  
Les deux personnages sont Kim Myungsoo [L] et Lee Sungyeol, tout deux appartenant au groupe Infinite !  
Il va de soi de dire que ni L, ni Sungyeol ne m'appartiennent [vivement le concert !] et que je n'ai aucun droit d'auteur sur la chanson des AS~  
As the saying goes : "Made for the fans by the fans" ENJOY little killjoys~

* * *

Dashi Dorawa~  
Dorawa dorawa~ !  
Dashi Dorawaaaaaa

"Yeollie beau travail !  
- Myungsoo-ah ! Merci, bien joué aussi !  
- Et nous alors hyung ?!  
- Ah mianhe Jjongie, tu t'es bien débrouillé aussi !  
- Oui oui..."

J'étais si jeune à l'époque, c'était seulement toi que je pouvais voir  
Si on pouvait être ensemble, je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre  
On s'est disputé sur pas mal de choses qui n'étaient que futiles  
Et quand je repense à tout ça, ça me fait bien rire

"Myungsoo-aaaaah ! Ya ! C'est quoi ce bordel dans l'armoire ?! T'as joué aux extraterrestres dedans ou quoi ?!  
- Quel extraterrestre ?! Et quel bazar ?! L'armoire était clean moi quand j'y suis passé ! Peut être que si tu te décidais avant de fouiller dans le placard, il resterait rangé !  
- Parce qu'en plus maintenant c'est de ma faute ?!  
- Quoi, ça t'étais jamais venu à l'esprit que tu sois en tord ?! Tout de suite c'était Kim Myungsoo ?!  
- Ya ! Fais pas la victime ! Dehors ! Dehors, dehors, dehors ! Va-t-en !  
- Et en plus tu me chasses ?! Apprend à assumer Sungye-  
- C'est hyung envers ses ainés ! Dégage !  
- ... Va te faire ton café tout seul !"

Parfois, je suis curieux à ton sujet, je pourrais mourir pour avoir de tes nouvelles  
Mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire maintenant

Parfois, je pense à toi, et tu me manques tellement  
Mais je vais juste enterrer tout ça, en tant que beaux souvenirs

Mon premier amour, cet inoubliable amour  
Pourquoi ça fait si mal ?  
Suis-je le seul à m'en souvenir ?  
Mon premier amour, je t'appelle avec cette voix désespérée  
Jusqu'à ce que ça t'atteigne pour toujours

"Myungsoo-ah prend tes valises.  
- Hein ?  
- Tes valises. J'supporte plus rester avec toi, j'y arrive plus. Tes valises.  
- Mais Sungye-  
- Shh. Tes valises..."

Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na

"... Yeollie... Je t'aime tu sais... ?  
- C'est un peu trop tard pour le dire non... ?"

"Allo ? " Rien que de prononcer ce seul mot est difficile, donc je ne peux même pas t'appeler  
Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai pas traité comme il le fallait, je suis si triste en pensant à toi  
Même dans mes rêves, je ne peux plus être dans tes bras  
Je prierai pour toi, pour que tu sois heureux, et que tu ne sois plus blessé à nouveau

Les souvenirs du passé refont surface devant moi et je ne peux rien faire  
Pourquoi suis-je aussi idiot ?

"Myunsoo-ah... Je t'aime... J-  
- Je sais."

Mon premier amour, cet inoubliable amour  
Pourquoi ça fait si mal ?  
Suis-je le seul à m'en souvenir ?  
Mon premier amour, je t'appelle avec cette voix désespérée  
Jusqu'à ce que ça t'atteigne pour toujours

"Yeollie... Yeollie je suis tellement désolé, tellement ! Yeollie s'il te plait, s'il te plait... Parle dans le téléphone, dis quelque chose, Yeollie je t'en supplie !

- Sungyeol mon ange... Parle... !"

**_CLICK_**  
**_Biiip biiip biiiip_**

En cet instant, je ferme les yeux  
Et maintenant les larmes coulent  
Pourquoi suis-je si pathétique, en n'arrivant toujours pas à t'oublier ?  
Je vais prier pour ton bonheur car je n'ai pas le choix

"Naekko ha.. ja... Nega neol saranghae... oh..."

Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na  
Na na na na na na na na

"Myungsoo-ah...  
- Sungye-... Oh mon Dieu Sungyeol... ! Sungyeol, Sungyeol, Sung-  
- J'ai retrouvé quelqu'un.  
- H-hein ?  
- J'ai retrouvé quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui prend soin de moi, qui répond à chacun de mes appels, qui m'offre des choses, qui m'apporte ses attentions... Qui... Qui me dit qu'il m'aime...

- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un... Une nouvelle moitié... Tout comme tu le devrais... Ne te gâche pas la vie Myungsoo-ah...  
- Sungy-  
- Je dois y aller."

De nouveau seul, accroché à mon téléphone, comme un oiseau s'étant fait renversé son nid... Comme un enfant ayant perdu ses parents... Comme un homme ayant perdu son amant... Comme-... Comme Myungsoo... Sans Sungyeol.

**J'ai craqué.**

"Yeollie... S'il te plait... Sois heureux."


End file.
